


You're My Cup of Tea

by MellowShark (TheAssbenderWhisperer)



Series: Always remember to be happy [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Dates, M/M, Smitten Erik, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssbenderWhisperer/pseuds/MellowShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik didn't expect love at first sight. Nor did he really expect the beautiful man to ask him on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Starts practically straight after the last photo in the first part of the series]
> 
> Thank you to Steff for giving me the title~ <3
> 
> Again, this is for Roz, because she wanted more of this AU ;///; <3

 

* * *

  
_THE NEXT DAY_  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to end up being a continuous series I just know it.
> 
> [Also I don't know why the speech/thought bubbles towards the end are lighter than the rest...;;]


End file.
